


【ME】Honeymoon

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:10:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: ME的情趣我们凡夫俗子不懂。
Relationships: Mark Zuckerberg/Eduardo Saverin
Kudos: 34





	【ME】Honeymoon

爱琴海的海水蓝得近乎梦幻，地平线的尽头，海天相接处几乎消失不见，只有几点白帆点缀在碧波上，摇摇晃晃着驶向远方。

Mark正在船舷上凭栏远眺，一个人从他身后走过来，靠在另一侧的栏杆上。

“景色很漂亮吧？”来人主动向Mark攀谈。

Mark瞥了对方一眼。和他搭话的是一个青年，看着像是船上的船员，穿着深蓝色的制服，短裤下露着两条小腿，头顶戴着白色的帽子，胸前的领巾在海风中微微晃荡。

像是看出了Mark疑问的眼神，青年笑着主动开始自报家门。

“我叫Eduardo，”他笑吟吟地对Mark说，“在这艘船上工作。”

Mark把双手插进裤子口袋里，冷淡地点了点头。

他并不礼貌的表现显然没打消青年的热情；青年拿出一个银色的扁平金属盒递给Mark，被Mark拒绝以后也不介意，而是自己抽出一根细长的白烟，夹在手指间点燃吸了起来。

“你就是Mark Zuckerberg？”Eduardo一边吞吐着烟雾，一边盯着面前的人。

“嗯。”Mark大大方方地承认了。

“你比我想象的还年轻。”Eduardo感叹道，“就是英年早婚。”

“对，我已经结婚了。”Mark说。他的左手扶着栏杆，戒指上的钻石在阳光下折射出耀眼的光辉，“我正在和丈夫度蜜月。”

“这就是你买下这艘船的原因？”Eduardo继续问道，“为了度蜜月买下一艘船，真是奢侈到令人妒忌。”

“这没什么。”Mark轻描淡写地说。

青年乜着眼看他。

“我真嫉妒你的丈夫。”他幽幽地说。

“这有什么好嫉妒的？”Mark有些莫名地问。

“不值得嫉妒吗？”青年像是被他的话逗乐了，“有你这样年轻富有的丈夫，能够眼也不眨地买一艘船——这艘船多少钱？”

“三千万。”Mark说，“英镑。不算太贵，从拍卖行入手的。我丈夫比较懂这些，这艘船也是他推荐的。”

“Wow，”Eduardo发出意味不明的感叹，“真是……令人惊羡的一笔数目。”

“你也想拥有这样的生活对不对，”Mark说，“成为游船的主人，而不是在游船上工作劳碌。”

“那当然。”青年又吸了一口烟，棕色的眼睛在袅袅的白雾中变得迷离。

Mark侧过身，直勾勾地盯着名叫Eduardo的船员。

“你也可以有这样的机会，”Mark直白地说，“你长得不错。”

Eduardo弯起眼睛。

“谢谢，”他说，“我能把这句话当做赞美吗？”

“当然是赞美，”Mark放慢了语速，“你没想过好好利用自己的资本吗？”

Eduardo把手边的香烟放下来。

“比如？”他懒洋洋地问。

从刚才开始，Mark就注意到Eduardo的口音很特别；绵软，又带着显而易见的黏糊，每一个发音都十分圆滑。Mark猜测，他可能来自南美——巴西？墨西哥？还是古巴？总之不会是太过于富裕的地方。看看Eduardo那张漂亮的脸蛋吧——欲望和野心都写在上面，偏偏还要和Mark玩欲拒还迎。

但Mark懒得和他打太极了。

“你可以做我的情人。”Mark直截了当地说，“没有名分，见不得光，但收入不菲——你喜欢这艘船对吗？陪我一个月，它就是你的了。”

Mark的话显然出乎Eduardo的意料，

“……哦，”Eduardo微微睁大眼睛，棕色的瞳孔里有不敢置信，但也有掩藏不住的窃喜。

“可是你结婚了，”他故作天真地睁着眼睛，牙齿咬着嘴唇，“你还在度蜜月呢。”

“这很重要吗？”Mark反问他，“你觉得在我们这种圈子里，有几个人会对婚姻忠诚？”

“更何况，”Mark滔滔不绝，“我还年轻——对你而言，总比那些大半个身子已经入土的老头子们好太多了。”

Eduardo没说话，只是低下了头。他假装思索了片刻，才重新抬起脑袋。

“……好吧。”他软绵绵地说，眼睛里闪烁的精光却不像口音和容貌那样人畜无害。

Mark点了点头，抬脚向船舱走去。

“跟我来。”他甩给身后的Eduardo这句话。

*

Eduardo跟在Mark身后一边打量房间，一边反手关上房门。

“这里是你的卧室吗？”他问到，把手里还剩半截的细长香烟按灭在烟灰缸里。

“嗯，”Mark漫不经心地说，“在船上的时候我和丈夫就住在这里。”

“他……”Eduardo刚说了一个字，Mark就打断了他。他凑近Eduardo，一只手撑在青年背后的门板上，另一只手则从青年穿着的短裤裤管里伸进去，抚摸Eduardo的大腿肌肤。

Eduardo被Mark禁锢在门板与手臂的狭小距离当中，Mark滚烫的手掌覆上他大腿的时候，青年忍不住轻轻吸了一口气。

他穿着的制服短裤在膝盖以上，因此露出了大半截光裸的双腿。方才又在甲板上吹了一会儿海风，Eduardo现在的腿部肌肤还带着湿润的微凉。Mark的体温一向比正常人高一些，他手心里的温度立刻激起Eduardo的鸡皮疙瘩。

“天啊Mark……”他下意识说道。

Mark抬起手，把一只手指放在了Eduardo嘴唇上。

“嘘。”他对Eduardo说，蓝色的眼睛像是永冬来临后的冰洋，冷淡得要命，偏又不带一点杂质。Eduardo看着这双眼睛，只觉得自己的大脑在这份纯粹中一阵眩晕。

于是在Mark凑上来要吻他的时候，Eduardo迷迷糊糊地张开了嘴唇。

他方才吸了半支女士香烟，浅淡的薄荷味还残留在他的口腔里，伴随着Mark唇舌的入侵，这种清凉又带一点苦涩的味道在两个人交缠的吐息间融合在一起。Eduardo被亲得缺氧似的发晕，等到Mark松开他的时候，他睁开自己方才不知什么时候闭上的眼睛，有点羞赧地意识到自己太过于沉浸其中了。

Mark的两只手都已经伸进了他的短裤里，正在一左一右抚摸Eduardo滑腻的腿根。程序员出身的年轻富豪手指尖带着薄薄的硬茧，在青年全身上下最娇嫩的肌肤处抚摸。

Eduardo的后脑勺靠在门板上，他好像呼吸不上来似的忍不住微微张开嘴唇吐息。白色的水手帽从他后仰的脑袋上掉下来，露出他顺滑的棕发。

Mark抬起手插进青年的发丝间，他按下Eduardo的脑袋，让青年和自己接了第二个吻。

Eduardo被亲得发晕，在察觉到Mark正在向下扯他的短裤以后，他忍不住抬手轻轻推了推对方的胸膛。

“别……Mark，去床上。”他低声要求。

“就在这里。”Mark一口否决，“你没资格要求我。还有，你应该叫我'先生'。”

Eduardo这才意识到自己的僭越——他差点忘了，自己现在的身份，只是个上不了台面的情人，正在等待着金主的第一次“检阅”。

“是，先生。”他识趣地换上讨好的卑微语气，眨着总是氲着水光的眼睛，努力摆出自己最无辜的表情。

“我只是担心，你丈夫会突然回来。”他软糯地开口。

Mark“哼”了一声。Eduardo配合他的动作抬起小腿，让金主把自己穿着的短裤连同内裤一起扒下来，踩在脚下变成无人问津的破布。

在Mark握住自己阴茎的时候，Eduardo忍不住低喘了一声。他很懂得利用自己的优势——每一次抬眼和垂眸，每一次低吟和娇喘，都像是经过完美的运算，尽态极妍，而后全力在Mark面前展露。

Mark也被他的柔情媚态蛊惑，他一边用手揉搓着Eduardo微微抬头的性器，一边欺身上前，用舌头和牙齿噬咬舔弄Eduardo颈侧的肌肤。

“你放心，”他叼住Eduardo的耳垂，不轻不重地碾磨，“我的丈夫在和他的哥哥们打牌呢，一时半会不会过来的。”

“可是万一……”Eduardo藤蔓似的双臂缠上Mark的脖子，眼睛里泪光莹莹，他盯着Mark，一半像是控诉，一半像是期待暴君的垂怜。

“没有万一。”Mark说着，空出一只手解开自己穿着的灰色运动裤的裤头。他火热坚硬的阴茎一下子跳出来，和Eduardo的碰在一起。

Eduardo像是被烫到一样往后缩了一下，Mark不依不饶地追上来，用一只手同时包住两个人的柱体，以同样的频率撸动起来。

阴茎被另一根粗大滚烫的肉棒摩擦，再加上Mark熟练的手活，Eduardo很快就勃起到了最大程度，他喘息的声音不由自主加重，眼尾也像微醺似的染上了薄红。

Mark第三次凑上来吻他。这次，Eduardo迫不及待，他主动张开嘴唇，含着Mark的舌头吮吸，手指则在逐渐升温的情欲中在Mark背后抓挠，把金主穿着的短袖蹂躏得惨不忍睹。

Mark的另一只手则没闲着，正在爱抚Eduardo身体上的其他部位。宽松的水手上衣从小腹处被卷起来，直接推过胸膛，露出青年精瘦美好的腰腹曲线和健康性感的麦色皮肤。Mark松开青年被自己蹂躏得红肿的嘴唇，转而用湿漉漉的唇舌品尝Eduardo漂亮的锁骨和颈脖，继而低头含住一颗色泽诱人的乳头。

“啊！”敏感部位被温热口腔包裹的一瞬间，Eduardo就忍不住惊叫起来。

“小声点。”Mark用手指捻揉Eduardo的另一颗乳头，同时出声警告。

“你真的想把我丈夫引过来吗？嗯？”暴君一边问，一边捏着Eduardo的一侧乳头用力转了一下。

既痛又爽的感觉让Eduardo差点忍不住眼泪，但他仍然受虐似的挺着胸脯，由着Mark的双手在他胸前作乱，把他的一对乳头揉捏得鲜红充血，肿大得像是两颗成熟的果实。

“你不是说……他不会过来吗……”Eduardo委屈地说道，声音里都带了点哭腔。

“我可没说他不会过来。”Mark面不改色，提起Eduardo的一颗乳头，而后又松手让它弹回去，直把青年欺负得泪眼婆娑。

“想想看如果他推门而入看到我正背着他偷吃，对象还是一个没什么社会地位可言的船员——你猜他会怎么做？”

“我，我不知道……他会和你离婚……？”Eduardo有些迷乱地说。Mark正在试图分开他的双腿，青年于是顺从了他的动作，把自己的一双长腿挂在了Mark腰上。

近两年在慢跑、健身和击剑的规律运动下结实了不少的Mark轻轻松松地把比自己高了一些的船员抱了起来，他的两只手放在Eduardo饱满软弹的屁股上，一边托着他向房间内的大床走去，一边心猿意马地用手指掐着触感良好、满到要溢出来的臀肉。

“他不会和我离婚的，那对他损失太大了。”Mark松开手，让怀里的青年跌落在柔软的床铺上，自己则利落地脱下短袖，露出精壮的上身和臂膀。

“但他会怎么对你，那可就说不准了。”Mark勾起嘴角，他爬上床，跪在了青年打开的双腿间，居高临下地俯视他。

Eduardo的下半身一丝不挂，两条长得过分的腿羞涩地想要合拢，却被压在上方的Mark抓住膝盖，残忍地向两边打得更开。他的阴茎直挺挺贴在小腹上，已经流出了不少前液，湿乎乎的液体把青年的下腹沾染得一片狼藉。

“我的丈夫是不敢对我怎么样，但他绝对敢对付你。”Mark说。他的两只手穿过青年的膝盖，把那双诱人犯罪的腿折叠起来，把青年摆成下身一览无余的淫秽M字形，烙铁一般的阴茎嚣张地在青年身后的入口威胁似的戳着。

“我的丈夫是个巴西人，”Mark说，“你看过《教父》吗？我丈夫家就和那个差不多。为了家族的体面，他会一枪崩了你，然后把你抛进大海里。”

“啊……我，我也是巴西人……”Eduardo腿根处的三角肌不知是因为惧怕还是兴奋，无法停下来似的微微颤抖，“也许他愿意放了我……”

“是吗？”Mark低头在青年嘴角亲了一口，“那等你遇到他的时候再说吧。”

暴君把青年打颤的双腿放上肩头，而后从枕头下摸出了润滑剂和安全套，用牙齿咬开了包装。可正当他要给自己的小兄弟穿雨衣的时候，却像发现了什么新鲜事一样歪了歪头。

“你没有体毛。”他一边说，一边摸了两把Eduardo光溜溜的阴茎。本就在高潮边缘的Eduardo差点被这一下激得射出来，Mark眼疾手快，用拇指堵住了出精口。

Eduardo捂着小腹，难受地几乎弓起来。

“松手，Mark，”他气喘吁吁地说，“让我射……”

Mark却因为青年的这句话皱起了眉头。他抬起手，毫不留情地在青年雪白的屁股上打了一巴掌。

“啊！痛！”Eduardo下意识叫到，眼睛里立刻浮起娇气的水雾。

Mark毫不怜惜，左右开弓在那对蜜桃似的臀瓣上各自扇了两巴掌。

“我不是告诉你小声点吗？”金主不满地开口，“还有你该叫我什么？”

“对不起，先生，”Eduardo带着哭腔求饶，“我不敢了……”

Mark这才满意地放过他。他抓起Eduardo制服上的白色领巾，放到青年嘴边。

“咬住这个。”他命令道。

Eduardo委屈地张开嘴，含住了那块小小的布料。

“你不是船员对不对？”Mark紧接着逼问他，“怎么会有船员给私处剃毛的？你根本就是个男妓，混到我的蜜月游船上勾引我。”

Eduardo连忙摇头否认，他红着眼睛又含着泪水的样子实在是可怜极了，可铁石心肠的暴君才不会因为这个心软。

“还敢否认，”Mark说，“那我问你，我们的船现在吃水多深？所在经纬度大概多少？”

Eduardo当然答不上来；他泪眼朦胧，只能用惹人怜的小鹿眼睛向金主求饶。

“婊子，”Mark轻蔑地评价他，“多少人上过你？你干净吗？”

Eduardo在Mark问出前半句的时候摇头，却又在Mark说后半句的时候忙不迭地点头。

Mark凶狠地在Eduardo锁骨上咬了好几口。

“我要内射你，当做是你欺骗我的惩罚。”暴君宣布到，“我要在你肚子里射满精液，让你这个小婊子的肚皮吹气球一样鼓起来。但你不许用我的浴室，我会把你赶出去，你就只能夹着屁股，努力扮演正常的样子，直到回到你的房间，你才能哭着把我射给你的东西清理出来。”

在Mark下流的描述中，Eduardo又羞又怕，他咬着自己的领巾，发出模糊地啜泣。

Mark用沾了冰凉润滑剂的手指推进身下这具躯体的洞口。异物入侵的感觉并不好受，Eduardo努力放松着肌肉迎接Mark的手指，同时紧攥着床单来转移注意力。

“我会狠狠操你，让你几乎死在我床上。但你不被允许留在这里，离开这个房间以后，你得像个从来没被人开苞过的处女那样夹紧腿走路，不然我射给你的东西就会从你屁股里流出来。你穿着那么短的短裤，整条船上的人都会看到你腿上的精液。”

Eduardo在这样无耻的描述中不停呻吟，从被堵住的嘴唇中泄出绵软的求饶。但与之相反的，却是他身下那张贪吃的小嘴——润滑剂被他体内的高温焐化了，随着Mark手指的进出，那些黏腻的液体被勾连出来，牵扯出暧昧的银丝。在一开始的紧致被软化后，那个洞穴变得柔软泥泞起来，Mark的手指加到了三根，仍然能在里面轻松地进出。

“适应得真快，”Mark低下头，在Eduardo耳边吹气，“你一定经常挨操对不对。”

Eduardo连反驳或者承认的力气都没了，只是在对绝顶快感的抗拒中摇着头。Mark只用三根手指，就把他奸得淫态百出——在Mark的手指插入进他后穴的时候，Eduardo会发春似的低吟，摆着屁股和腰去追逐快感；察觉到手指有离开的意图，内壁的肌肉又会收缩着痉挛，恋恋不舍地绞紧挽留。在Mark指尖触碰到内里一处凹陷的软肉以后，Eduardo更是发出模糊的尖叫，早就硬了多时的阴茎瞬间就泄了出来。

他浑身无力，整个人瘫在床上，全身像是刚从水里被捞上来似的湿淋淋的，因为高潮带来的快感应激地颤抖。

Mark抽出手指，他抬起Eduardo虚软的双腿，认真检视着被自己的手指好好操过一番的入口。那里糜艳地红肿着，被融化了的润滑剂和这具淫荡的身体分泌出的肠液浸得油亮，像一张嘟着的小嘴，等待粗硬肉棒的亲吻。圆形的洞口还未完全合拢，饥渴的媚肉可怜兮兮地翕动着。

“别看了……别看了先生……”Eduardo难以忍受地摆着腰，他抽噎着，忍不住说出下贱的请求。

“快点进来……快点，操我……”

Eduardo枫糖色的眼睛里流出泪水，他的瞳孔有些涣散，那蜜糖的颜色在眼泪的搅拌下越发浓郁。Mark用手指接住一滴，放进嘴里尝了尝：他觉得是甜味的。

暴君用双手托住Eduardo的膝盖，早已蓄势待发的阴茎毫无阻碍，完全进入了这具早已准备好的身体。

Eduardo还未从上一次射精带来的不应期缓过来，柔软的腔道就被Mark长驱直入地贯穿。他几乎承受不住，内壁不由得一阵痉挛。

Mark舒爽地享受了一会儿这具身体内激烈的收缩，高热幼滑的肠壁挤压阴茎的过程带给他身在天堂般的快感。没有给Eduardo更多喘息的时机，他就猛烈地大操大干起来。

Eduardo被他激烈的动作噎得一句话都说不出来，只能发出破碎的喘息，整个人都被暴君毫不留情的力道撞击得颠簸，好似一条暴风雨中的小船。此时此刻，他立于孤立无援的境地，Mark就是唯一主宰他性命的神灵。此刻Eduardo所有的意识、痛苦和快乐，都全数掌握在Mark手中。

“自己抱住腿。”Mark要求他。暴君的声音因为情欲变得低哑，但又一如既往带着冷淡和威压，与此刻火辣的性事形成鲜明的对比，更让人感觉到要命的性感。

Eduardo全无反抗之力，此时Mark的要求对他而言不啻于神谕。他在Mark的逼视下自己抱住腿分得大开，在神面前献祭一般展示自己的身体。

Mark把一只手覆在Eduardo头顶上，防止青年因为在凶猛的冲撞中磕到脑袋，然后又低下头吻他。

“Wardo，你真美。”暴君声音沙哑地赞美到。

“Mark……用力Mark……”咬着的领巾从唇齿间滑落，Eduardo啜泣着提出要求，内壁蛊惑似的用力绞着，“射给我Mark……我要你……”

游船遇上了一股暗流，在漩涡中打了半个转，而后才稳定下来。Mark借着游船倾斜的力道，粗大的龟头用力碾上青年体内的敏感点。

Eduardo尖叫起来，十个脚趾都在过载的快感中蜷缩起来，抱着大腿的双手也脱力地打颤。他意识迷蒙，整个人都像被抛上了数米高的巨浪，在一阵阵的巅峰中享受绵延不断的、失重一般的激烈快感，心脏都因难以承受而在胸腔里快速跳动着。

他被Mark从床上抱起来，被暴君按在怀里顶弄。肉棒自下而上破开他的躯体，可怕的力度像是要把他一分为二，粗壮的龟头更是进入了从未造访过的深度，Eduardo捧着小腹，感觉到一阵下意识地反胃——Mark操得太深了，隔着薄薄的皮肤，Eduardo甚至能摸到Mark狰狞的形状。

“慢……慢点Mark……”他崩溃地求饶。

Mark用两只手推挤着他的胸脯，手指夹着Eduardo的一对乳头亵玩。那两颗小东西被折磨得又痛又麻，绝对是破皮了。

“你叫我什么？”Mark像只捕猎的豹子那样一口叼住Eduardo的喉结，“你该怎么求我？”

“啊……先生，先生！”Eduardo被操得魂飞天外，早就忘了自己的剧本，“求你了，求你了先生……摸一摸我前面，求你摸一摸我……我想射……”

他语无伦次地说着，伸手想要抚慰自己的阴茎。Mark拍开他的手，用一只手握住Eduardo合拢的双手手腕。

“用后面射，”Mark说，“你可以的，Wardo。”

“不行……不行Mark……”Eduardo摇着头，溅落出来的眼泪甩在床单上。他的双腿无意识地在床上小幅度蹬动，整个人都沉浸在一股极乐带来的迷茫中。在Mark打桩似的有力挞伐中，Eduardo哭得近乎崩溃，而后他收紧小腹，精液从通红憋涨的阴茎里一股一股尿出来，分了两次才射完。

Mark又在Eduardo因为高潮而紧咬不放的肠道里抽插了数下，被Eduardo天生的淫巧吸得头皮发麻，而后才在最深处顶着花心缴械投降。

Eduardo几乎被干得昏过去，Mark爱抚了他好一会儿，Eduardo才能微微睁开眼睛，意识也渐渐回笼。

“你混蛋。”Eduardo嗓子都叫哑了，有气无力地抱怨Mark。

Mark拉过新婚丈夫的左手放在嘴边，吻了一下无名指上那只与自己成对的戒指。

“还不是怪你太会玩了？”Mark笑着打趣他，又帮Eduardo拉了拉那件水手服。

“你穿这个真好看，Wardo。”Mark由衷赞美到。

“哼。”Eduardo懒得搭理他。

Mark看他一副又生气又委屈的样子，嘴唇不自觉地撅起来，样子真是可爱极了，又忍不住凑上去吻他。

“这是你给我们的蜜月准备的惊喜对不对？”暴君温柔地用舌头描摹丈夫嘴唇的轮廓。

Eduardo有点傲娇地推开他的脸。

“这只是其中之一。”没去竞选影帝简直是屈才的小少爷得意洋洋。

“我还准备了其他的——Mark，你是更喜欢穿着燕尾服故意把红酒洒到你身上、然后带你去卫生间清理的侍者？还是穿着三件套西装，然后一件一件脱下来，发现里面还穿着一套皮质束具的脱衣舞郎？”

Mark不假思索：“我全都要。”

fin.

彩蛋：

游船二层的露天咖啡座上，Eduardo的两位哥哥已经从桥牌转战国际象棋了。

“Dudu怎么回事，”二哥Michele有点不满地嘟囔，“说是去卫生间，一个小时过去了都不见人影。”

“别问，毕竟嫁出去的弟弟泼出去的水。”大哥Alex气定神闲，“你要是知道Dudu去干什么，一定会先一枪崩了Zuckerberg，再把尸体丢下去喂鲨鱼——将军。”

**Author's Note:**

> 花朵抽的烟是二哥给的。【噫？二哥为什么会有女士香烟？】  
大哥的手枪就在口袋里，上膛了。保重啊小马！  
花朵：我们家真不是黑帮！！！


End file.
